


I heard that kissing is the best remedy

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Eventual Relationships, Heart-to-Heart, Hostage Situations, Hostage Steve Rogers, Hostage Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Shooting, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's eyes flickered open when the door screeched and opened for the first time in ages, and a man staggered through, blond hair and blue eyes barely visible in the darkness. <br/>He twitched and let out a huff. <br/>"Welcome to hell, buddy." </p>
<p>(In which Tony and Steve are in a hostage situation, and they slowly start to, uh, fall in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard that kissing is the best remedy

Tony's eyes flickered open when the door screeched and opened for the first time in ages, and a man staggered through, blond hair and blue eyes barely visible in the darkness.   
He twitched and let out a huff.   
"Welcome to hell, buddy." 

He heard the man breathe rapidly, obviously panicking, and Tony groaned. "Keep it quiet," Tony mumbled, bring his knees up to his chest when they fell limp again, "I'm used to quiet. You'll get used to it." His voice was scathing from not using it for a long while, and he felt more alert than he'd been for the past...   
How long had it been in the damn room?

The man grew silent, his breathing slowing down, and Tony cracked his eyes open again with a lazy wave and a small 'hi' of sarcasm. "Where am I?" The man demanded, and Tony snorted from laughter. "Hell if I know, bud," he said, coughing dryly, "Been in here for a long time and I still don't know why I am." "Why am-" "Don't ask questions, you'll complicate my already complicated brain." "But why-" "Come on."  
The man paused. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Tony found himself saying, "It's the most luxurious place you'll ever be in." He felt the man staring at him, examining him thoroughly, but instead of actually doing as Tony told him to, which, in fact, was annoying, he asked another question.  
"What's that on your chest?"  
Tony touched his arc reactor protectively and inched towards the corner instinctively.   
"Oh, sorry," the man said, catching on quickly, but Tony sighed. 

"It's been a while since I've talked to a person. Sorry. It's in my chest, not on."   
Another beat of silence, and- "Oh."

Tony quirked his lips in an almost-smile and shook his head slightly. "What's your name?"  
The man hesitated before saying, "Steve."  
Huh.  
"Steve, hello, my name is Anthony. Don't call me that. Makes me feel too formal. Tony. It's Tony. And you'll get used to it here, they take you out for testing once in a while, throw you some water and food once a day, and, well, leave you disgustingly alone and a heart-warming devastation that you'll never be able to taste another burger again unless someone who's not a complete dumbass finds you."  
With that, his head lolled to his side and he decided to sleep.

-

Steve was completely and utterly confused.   
He opted to sit down on a metal slate in the other corner of the room, facing the other man- Tony- to think.   
So he was a hostage. 

Steve decided to look at Tony instead of the bloody floor.

The man was scrawny, most likely from the lack of exercise and food he was getting, but he was still more muscled than the average man. The thing in his chest made the room have a slightly blue hue to it, something Steve might have once considered a nice touch. Brown hair, a goatee, somehow still nicely trimmed and neat, and from what he had made out, brown eyes. He might have been mistaken, though, the darkness made everything look brown or black. 

Steve didn't even remember why he had been taken as a hostage aside from the fact that he had been on a mission- Oh.  
Of course. The mission had backfired.   
So was this HYDRA?

He sunk down and put his hands over his face and let out a silent groan.  
So he was stuck in the room. The door was obviously not an option, there must've been a reason why Tony hadn't tried to open it, and nothing else. His eyes scanned the room, landed on the pile of scraps, metal scraps, and hand-made screws and wrenches and scratches on the floor obviously indicating some kind of a blueprint. He leaned forward and saw a familiar shape, a circle with lights and other metal parts, and oh, Tony had made the thing inside of his chest. With the scraps. 

Incredible and disturbing, Steve decided.   
He glanced over at the sleeping man and frowned.


End file.
